Sangre, agua y vino
by Txelleta
Summary: Levi ha tenido una pesadilla que le impide dormir. La culpa lo carcome por dentro y necesita aclararse las ideas. Así que sale a darse un baño a la orilla de un río, donde tendrá un encuentro inesperado. [Levi, Mikasa] Lemon. *One-shot*


**Sangre, agua y vino**

By Txelleta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen. Son de Hajime Isayama.

**Rating: **18+

**Advertencias: **Contenido sexual explícito. Palabras malsonantes.

**Summary: **Levi ha tenido una pesadilla que le impide dormir. La culpa lo carcome por dentro y necesita aclararse las ideas. Así que sale a darse un baño a la orilla de un río, donde tendrá un encuentro inesperado. [Levi, Mikasa] Lemon.

* * *

Ahí estaba. Su cabello rojizo atado en dos coletas, su sonrisa fácil, sus ojos verdes, con las manos cogidas detrás de la espalda, llamándome. Vestida con el uniforme de la legión, se acercó hasta quedar delante de mí. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, a la vez que los dedos de su mano rozaban mi mandíbula. Estaba tan bonita. Isabel siempre había sido la niña que quise proteger… y no pude. Bajó su mano hasta apoyarla en mi hombro y acercó su rostro a mi oído. Susurró: "La culpa es tuya de que esté muerta. Te equivocaste, hermano mayor." Me quedé sorprendido por tales palabras, pero… no pude reprochárselo. Toda la culpa era mía. Solamente mía. De nadie más. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, cerré con fuerza los puños. "Lo siento…". Ella empezó a separarse de mí, acariciando otra vez mi mandíbula. Se iba. Retrocedió varios pasos, con su brazo levantado, tendiéndome la mano. "Isabel, no…" dije mientras alargaba mi mano para coger la suya. Pero, cuando le rocé los dedos, lo único que quedó era sangre. Miré mis manos manchadas de aquel líquido carmesí. Me toqué las mejillas. Estaban pegajosas. A mis pies se formaba un charco rojo. Mi error la mató. Fue mi culpa.

"Sargento Levi." Giré en redondo al oír aquella voz suave a mis espaldas. Y ahí estaba ella. Petra. Como siempre, irradiaba una aura de amabilidad a su alrededor. Me miraba con aquellos ojos de color ámbar sin reproche alguno. Separó sus labios para decir alguna cosa más, pero empezó a sangrarle la nariz mientras se le manchaba la parte derecha de su cara. Corrí hacia ella, sin embargo la distancia que nos separaba no parecía acortarse. Cuando llegué a su lado, ella yacía de rodillas con el rostro apuntando al cielo. "Nos abandonaste… Nos dejó morir, sargento… Fue culpa tuya…"

Con un jadeo, abrí los ojos mientras me incorporaba en la cama. Apreté con fuerza la sábana blanca entre mis dedos. Miré mis manos. No había sangre. Totalmente limpias. Sin sangre. Por más que las mirara. Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan sucio? Me toqué la nuca llena de sudor. Tragué duro. Me costaba tragar mi propia saliva. Tsk… Bajé mis piernas de la cama, quitándome la sábana de encima. Apoyé mis codos en mis piernas y hundí mi rostro en mis manos. Froté mi cara varias veces contra ellas. Nada. El dolor seguía ahí. Hundido en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, recordándome que había fallado. Mis amigos, mi escuadrón… estaban muertos. Ellos habían confiado en mí, habían depositado sus vidas en mis manos, ellos habían hecho aquello que yo les había ordenado, y ahora… ahora estaban todos muertos. Todo por mi culpa. Mi jodida culpa.

Mi cuerpo estaba sudado y pegajoso. Qué asco. Me levanté, cogí un pijama limpio de la cómoda y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, dispuesto a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Bajé los tres pisos del castillo, en el cual estaban alojados los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Al salir al exterior del edificio, noté la brisa suave del aire acariciándome la cara. La luna iluminaba suficiente para ver en la oscuridad. La hierba era pisoteada por mis pies descalzos a medida que avanzaba hacia el pequeño río que había cerca de allí.

Al llegar a la orilla, me despojé de la camiseta blanca que usaba para dormir al igual que los pantalones negros. Dejé el pijama limpio al lado del sucio, sin tocarse. Por suerte, no hacía frío. Me metí en el río. El agua me llegaba hasta las caderas. Estaba fría y era transparente. Hundí todo mi cuerpo en aquel líquido. Cerré los ojos y deseé abandonarme. Olvidarme de todo y de todos. Olvidar lo que había hecho y lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba allí, sentado en el río con el agua cubriéndome la cabeza. Ojalá el agua pudiera limpiar mi mente, además de mi cuerpo. Saqué la cabeza para respirar. Rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos y hundí la cabeza entre estas. Isabel… Farlan… Petra… Auruo… Eld… Gunther… Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… Tenía que protegerlos, mantenerlos a salvo, y ellos… ellos… habían muerto luchando contra los titanes. Devorados, aplastados… Noté que se me empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta y aquello me molestó. Él era el hombre más fuerte la humanidad. ¡Él! Menuda gilipollez. Sólo soy un hombre. Rodeé con más fuerza las rodillas para evitar llorar. Pero no pude contenerme. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y morían en mis labios o en el río. No puedo más. No lo aguanto más. Habían pasado varios años desde que mis amigos murieron y un par de años desde la muerte de mi escuadrón. Y aún dolía. Mordí la parte superior de mi rodilla para acallar los sollozos. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad no podía llorar. No podía desmoronarse. No podía ser débil. Porque llevo todas sus esperanzas en mis hombros. Por eso, no puedo… no debo… ser débil.

Una mano cálida se posó en mi hombro izquierdo sobresaltándome. Giré la cabeza para descubrir el propietario de aquella mano.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, sargento? – Preguntó la chica de ojos grises, cabello negro y portadora de aquella sucia bufanda roja.

Liberé mis rodillas de mis brazos y me las miré como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo en aquel momento. Apoyé mis manos a mis costados y me removí para sentarme mejor. La maldita mocosa estúpida lo había pillado llorando. ¡A él! Sollozando como un jodido crio que echa de menos a su mama. Soy imbécil.

– Vete. – Me tembló la voz. 'Absolutamente' genial.

– ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? – Presionó ligeramente sus dedos contra mi hombro.

– Lárgate. – Usé mi mano derecha para sacudirme la suya de mi hombro. No quería que me viera así. La mocosa no pareció entenderlo porque acuclillada como estaba, se acercó ligeramente más.

– ¿Le duele algo sargento? – Rozó con el dorso de sus dedos la parte superior de mi brazo. – ¿Necesita ayuda?

– Sólo esfúmate, mocosa de mierda.

Y esta vez lo entendió. Se levantó, giró sobre sus talones y apenas oí cómo sus pasos alejaban por donde había venido. La mocosa era silenciosa como un mal bicho. Con el dorso de la mano me limpié las lágrimas del rostro. No es más que agua con sales. Aún así, continuaba con el nudo en el estómago. Y me repateaba el culo que aquella niña me hubiera visto así. Débil. Estiré hacia los costados mis brazos, apoyándolos en la orilla del río. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacía atrás. Miré las estrellas y la suave luz de la luna. Cerré los ojos. Quería dejar de pensar pero me fue imposible.

Hacía casi dos años que trabajaba con el nuevo escuadrón. El mocoso de Jaëger, que parecía un jodido perrito yendo siempre detrás. El rubito, que, a pesar de haber pegado un estirón, continuaba siendo demasiado delicado y bastante listo. El jodido caracaballo. Cómo me gustaba enviarlo a limpiar los establos por cualquier cosa. La señorita Braus, con aquel apetito insaciable. Era increíble que hubieran tenido que poner candados en los almacenes para evitar que esa mujer arrasara con toda la comida que se encontraba por delante. El mocoso rapado que le iba detrás a la señorita Braus. La rubita tímida y algo temerosa. Esbocé una el inicio de una sonrisa. Me complacía que hubiera alguien más bajito que yo. Y no debía olvidarme de la mejor: Mikasa Ackerman. Siempre calmada. Siempre fuerte. Siempre firme. Excepto, claro, cuando Eren estaba en peligro o siendo acosado o cualquier otra gilipollez. En esos momentos, desaparecía la mocosa número uno, y aparecía la celosa, leal y sobreprotectora hermana para aniquilar toda la amenaza que se cernía sobre Eren. Ya fuera un mosquito o un titán. Tsk…

La mocosa tenía que aprender a controlarse. Si no lo hacía, un día de estos acabaría muerta. Devorada o aplastada. Como todos los que habían estado a mi lado. Y yo no quería verla muerta. No quería que su muerte también pesara sobre mis hombros. Ella es la mejor, y con el tiempo será mejor que yo, de eso no tengo duda. No quería ver como la sangre rojiza resbala sobre su cuerpo inerte. Mierda de pensamientos. Pensar en la muerte de Ackerman no me hacía ningún bien. Saber que, algún día, mi escuadrón moriría allí fuera, luchando contra aquellos bichos, para defender a gente que se merecería morir… No era justo. Pero nada lo era en aquel mundo. Debería estar acostumbrado. Sin embargo, hay cosas a las que uno nunca se acostumbra.

Oí unos pasos a mi espalda y volteé mi cabeza para ver qué era. Otra vez la mocosa. Esta vez, por suerte, no me ha pillado llorando como un niño. Iba con el uniforme de la legión, la bufanda roja envolviendo su cuello, una botella de vino del bueno y dos vasos. La mocosa había forzado el candado del almacén para coger esa botella. Será ladrona… y ¿dónde coño ha aprendido eso? Yo no se lo he enseñado, de eso estoy seguro.

Dejó los vasos y la botella cerca de la orilla, a mi izquierda. Se sentó y empezó a quitarse las botas del uniforme. Se arremangó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y metió los pies y parte las piernas desnudas en el agua. Cogió la botella de vino, previamente descorchado, y rellenó un vaso con dos dedos de aquel líquido suavemente carmesí. Me tendió el vaso, que cogí con mi mano derecha por la parte superior del recipiente. Repitió la operación, llenando el vaso vacío con vino. Dejó la botella a su izquierda y tragó de un solo golpe el líquido.

– Eres menor, Ackerman. No puedes beber alcohol. – Solté sin pensar.

– Pues debería espabilarse en beberse la botella, sargento. – Contestó ella mientras volvía a rellenar su vaso – Porque tengo intención de vaciarla entera. – Esta vez había llenado medio vaso.

Bebí de un solo trago mi vaso de vino y le extendí el brazo para que lo rellenara de nuevo. Así lo hizo. Llenó mi vaso hasta la mitad, igual que el suyo. Volví a beber. Aquel líquido dulce se deslizaba por mi garganta. Dejaba un regusto suave en la boca. La miré de reojo. Estaba sentada a mi izquierda. Movía suavemente los pies sumergidos en el agua transparente. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada en la hierba cerca de la mía. Sujetaba el vaso con la izquierda a la altura de su pecho. Miraba hacia las estrellas. Se acercó el vaso a los labios y sorbió suavemente. ¿Qué demonios hacia allí aquella mujer?

– ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – Y además, vestida con el uniforme. ¿No se había ido a dormir?

– ¿Y usted? – Preguntó mientras sus uñas repiqueteaban contra el vaso.

– Nada que te importe. – Giré la cabeza para no verla.

Me llevé el vaso a los labios para beber. Apuré el vaso y volví a extenderle el brazo. Ella, obediente como nunca lo había estado, llenó, esta vez, unos tres cuartos del vaso. Me quedé observándola. La suave luz de la luna resaltaba su piel pálida y su cabello negro. Sé que tiene los ojos grises, mas en aquel momento podrían haber sido de cualquier otro color. Tiene unos labios finos. Y, como un imbécil, me embobé mirándola. Ella se percató, porqué giró su cabeza y clavó su mirada en la mía. Sin pudor. Sin vergüenza alguna. El hecho que yo estuviera desnudo bajo el agua y observándola, no la intimidó. Aunque, ¿cuándo aquella mujer se había intimidado alguna vez?

– ¿Me he manchado? – Preguntó sin desviar la mirada.

– No. – Empezaba a avergonzarme pero me negué a apartar la mirada. La jodida mocosa no iba a ganarme. Ah no, eso sí que no.

– Bien. – Fue su respuesta. Luego, al cabo de unos segundos volvía a mirar al cielo.

Volví a mirar al frente. Toma ya, la he ganado. Ha sido la primera en retirar la mirada. Entonces, su mano derecha se posó suavemente sobre la mía. Movía los dedos hacía delante y hacía atrás. Me acariciaba. La oí beber. Me mimaba. Bebí. Me consolaba. Le atrapé los dedos entre los míos, y la acaricié con el pulgar. Ella me respondió con un suave apretón en mi mano. Ella, con las uñas algo largas. Yo, con la uñas recortadas. La suya, de tacto suave. La mía, con durezas. Ambas, limpias y pálidas.

– Hoy… - Empezó a decir Mikasa – no podía dormir. – Negó con la cabeza. – Retiro lo dicho, hoy sé que no podré dormir. – Sus labios formaron una sonrisa irónica.

– ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué, Ackerman?

– Adelante. Pregunte si tiene curiosidad. – Esta vez, sus labios formaron una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Por qué sabes que no podrás dormir? – Bebí otro sorbo del vaso.

– Porque… – Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. – hoy hace ocho años que asesinaron a mis padres. – Cogió aire por la nariz. Me acarició con el pulgar. – Mis padres biológicos, claro. – Volvió a beber. Un sorbo, otro y otro. Luego, de un solo trago, vació el vaso.

– Lo siento, Mikasa. – Y lo decía de verdad. La chica esbozó una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras rellenaba su vaso otra vez usando solo una mano. En ningún momento soltó la mía. – Supongo que yo hoy tampoco voy a poder dormir. – Ahora era yo el que vaciaba su vaso.

– ¿Una pesadilla? – Preguntó mirándome. Su mirada era suave. Carecía de aquella amenaza que siempre veía en sus ojos.

– Malas decisiones que se convierten en pesadillas. – Ella me acarició la mano.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que dijéramos nada. Nos bebimos la botella entera. Nos acariciábamos la mano. Había cierta ternura en aquel sencillo contacto. Era agradable. La calidez que emitía su mano era reconfortante. Entonces hizo algo que no esperaba. Separó su mano de la mía y se puso de pie.

– ¿Le importa si me baño con usted, sargento Levi?

– Como desees.

Se alejó un poco de la orilla para empezar a desnudarse. Se quitó la bufanda roja con mucho cuidado, doblándola y posándola sobre la hierba con suavidad. Estaba muy sucia, y no entendí porque la trataba tan bien. Esa pendra se merecía unos cincuenta lavados como mínimo. La siguiente pieza que se quitó fue la chaqueta con las alas de la libertad en la espalda. Fue a parar al suelo de cualquier manera. Luego empezó a desabotonarse la blusa blanca. No tardó mucho en seguir el destino de la chaqueta. Ahora, podía ver su espalda blanquecina a la luz de la luna. No sé si fue por el vino, o porque me había vuelto un pervertido en segundos, que aquella visión me excitó. Mierda, que es una mocosa. A continuación, comenzó con el pantalón. Y debajo de aquella prenda blanca, habían unas braguitas de color claro y un perfecto trasero redondeado. Tragué saliva. Había visto aquel par de nalgas, enfundadas en sus pantalones del uniforme, millones de veces. Entonces ¿por qué ahora se me antojaba una visión tan sumamente apetecible? Se llevó las manos a la espalda, para desabrocharse el sujetador. Un sencillo clic y la pendra acabó junto a las otras. Después, deslizó las braguitas por aquellas largas y probablemente sedosas piernas hasta el suelo. Ackerman empezó a girarse para volver a mi lado y yo aparté la vista. Soy un jodido pervertido. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin echar un polvo. Eso es todo. Seguro.

Vi como uno de sus pies comenzaba a deslizarse dentro del agua. Ella es una mocosa y yo un pervertido por pensar así. Se sentó a mi lado. Encogió las piernas y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. El agua le mojaba las puntas del cabello negro que, con el tiempo, había crecido ligeramente. Nunca me había fijado en ella. Nunca le había tenido especial interés porque era una mocosa. Y los mocosos sueltan mocos y están sucios. Pero, ahora, no me parecía una mocosa, sino una mujer. Tenía curvas allí donde había que tenerlas. Su piel parecía tersa y suave. Quiero tocarla. Cerré mi mano en un puño para evitar tal contacto. Podía observar el nacimiento de aquellos pechos firmes y turgentes. Quiero lamerla. Probablemente, mi mano abarcaría una de aquellos senos bonitos. Quiero ver más. El brazo de Ackerman no me dejaba observar más allá, y me fastidió.

– Tsk… - Chasqueé con disgustó la lengua. No me había percatado que, para poder ver unos centímetros más de su piel, me había inclinado hacia ella, acercándome.

– Ahora sí… - Separó sus brazos de sus rodillas y se miró el cuerpo entero. - ¿Dónde me he manchado? – Y me miró con aquellos ojos plateados.

– No… - Tragué saliva al saberme descubierto. – No te has manchado. Estás limpia. – Que manía con que si estaba limpia. Ni que él fuera un maniático de la limpieza. Por favor.

– Ah… Como me estaba observando tan fijamente, pensé… pensé que me había manchado. – Esbozó una suave sonrisa muy dulce. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Desde cuándo Ackerman podía parecer adorable? Definitivamente, si Hanji se entera de esto voy a pasar a ser el enano pervertido.

– Perdona es solo que… - Sólo ¿qué? ¿Que me he puesto algo caliente por verte desnuda? ¿Que no me había fijado en que has crecido? No, no, espera, ésta es mejor: ¿Que tengo ganas de hacerte cosas muy sucias? Sí, seguro que con esa la convenzo. Tsk. – Nada. – Acabé por soltar negando con la cabeza. Me alejé de ella sentándome correctamente.

– Puedo… – Se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Esta mocosa ¿sabe acaso lo que me está haciendo? – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? – Clavó sus ojos plateados en mí.

– Claro. – Eso, pregúntame si me apetece revolcarme contigo. Ya verás qué gran sorpresa te vas a llevar.

– Usted… - Apartó la vista de mi. Avergonzada ¿quizás? – ¿Usted cree que soy atractiva? Quiero decir, si puedo gustarle a los chicos. – Se toqueteaba los dedos. Estaba nerviosa. – Es que, bueno, con el cuerpo que tengo, además de los abdominales, pues, no sé. Y bueno, como usted es un hombre, ya sabe. – Hundió las manos bajo el agua, dejándolas reposar entre sus muslos.

– Claro que les gustas a los chicos, Ackerman. – Por favor, si supiera que probablemente la mitad de los chicos se tocaban pensando en ella, se le acabarían esas estúpidas dudas.

– Pero – Se abalanzó sobre mío. La parte superior de su cuerpo quedó al descubierto. Joder, Levi, no mires. No le mires los pechos. Mírale los ojos. Eso es. Buen chico. Ella apoyó su mano en mi hombro y con la otra agarró una de mis manos para ponérsela encima del vientre. – ¿ve? – Frotó mi mano contra esos abdominales duros y firmes. Qué piel tan suavecita. – Tengo los abdominales de un chico.

– Tsk, mocosa – Ahora fui yo quien le cogió la mano para que me tocase la entrepierna. Se sonrojó al saber qué era lo que estaba palpando. – esto – Moví mi otra mano para rozarle suavemente los pliegues de su intimidad. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Continuaba estando suavecita. – y esto es la diferencia entre un hombre y un mujer. No unos jodidos abdominales. – Muy bonitos, por cierto.

– Sargento, usted es demasiado directo a veces. – Esbozó una sonrisa cálida. La dejé ir y ella retomó su posición inicial. – Entonces, como hombre, ¿usted se acostaría conmigo? – Había diversión en sus ojos. Así que le seguí el juego.

– ¿En el agua o en la hierba? – El vino nos había afectado a ambos.

– En la hierba. – Y por tercera vez en esa noche, la chica me sorprendió. Se levantó, salió del río, y se sentó no muy lejos de allí, con las rodillas dobladas a cada lado del cuerpo.

Me esperaba. Así que hice lo que se me pedía. Me levanté para acercarme a ella. Mikasa, como si fuera la criatura más preciosa que había en aquel mundo, se tumbó hacía atrás estirando las piernas y dejando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Parecía uno de aquellos seres de los cuentos para niños. Aunque un niño no debería leer estas cosas, claro. Estaba acostada, como si supiera que tenía todo el poder del mundo y toda mi atención sobre ella. Y bien, la tenía, para qué negarlo.

Me tendí sobre ella, separándole con suavidad las piernas para meterme en aquel espacio. Toda ella estaba húmeda y suavecita. Qué agradable. Me apoyé sobre uno de mis brazos para no dejar que aguantara todo mi peso y con la otra mano le rocé la mandíbula. Deposité mi mano en su mejilla y acerqué mis labios hacia ella. La besé con suavidad. Sólo juntando los labios. Lo repetí. Otra vez. Le presioné con el pulgar la mandíbula para que separara los labios y esta vez el beso fue mejor. Con la punta de mi lengua humedecía sus labios para luego besarla. Ella captó el ritmo. Y respondió. Oh sí, ahora sí que la estaba besando de verdad. Mi boca se movía sobre la suya intentando devorarla. Capturé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y tiré de él. Volví a besarla. Mikasa tenía sus manos enterradas en mi pelo. Me estaba despeinando. No pude evitar empezar a frotar todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Necesitaba esa fricción. Ella dejó salir un suspiro de entre sus labios. Aproveché el momento para besarla e introducirle mi lengua dentro de esa boca. Iba a comérmela. Nadie me lo impediría. Deslicé la mano situada en su mandíbula hasta la oreja para apartarle el pelo. Dejé de besarla en los labios, para depositar suaves besos desde estos hasta su oreja. Envolví el lóbulo de su oreja y lo chupé. Lo sujeté con los dientes y tiré suavemente de él. Mi aliento chocó contra su lóbulo humedecido y se le puso la piel de gallina. La besé detrás de la oreja. Fui bajando por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y mordiscos.

Separé mi cuerpo del suyo. La respiración de Mikasa era algo forzada. Tenía los labios más rojos y en sus ojos se leía el deseo. Deslicé la yema de mis dedos por la curvatura de su cuello hasta llegar al pecho. Lo abarqué con mi mano. Y lo apreté. Lo acaricié para notar su suavidad. Rodeé la punta con mi pulgar y el índice para tirar suavemente de él. Agaché mi cabeza para lamer ese botón. Bufé y se endureció. Sonreí. El cuerpo de Mikasa era muy obediente. Me lo metí en la boca para lamerlo y tirar otra vez de él. Mikasa suspiró con fuerza. Froté mi abdomen contra la intimidad de ella. Su intimidad era demasiado suave. Así que proseguí con mi camino para descubrir aquel misterio. Me aparté de su cuerpo calentito, esta vez para sentarme entre sus piernas. Le cogí las piernas por las rodillas, dejando sus pies colgando, y las separé. Tragué duro ante aquella visión. Aquello encendió mi cuerpo quemándolo por dentro. Ahora entendía porque la mocosa era tan suavecita. No había ni rastro del vello púbico característico de una mujer. Todo el sexo de ella, rosado y húmedo, quedaba a la vista.

La miré a los ojos. Ella estaba sonrojada. Y yo demasiado excitado. Así que, sin más preámbulos, bajé mi cabeza para darle placer. Ella me sujetó el rostro con ambas para impedírmelo. Pero no me detendría. Separé con un par de dedos los pliegues de ella y hundí mi cabeza. Estaba húmeda y caliente. Pegué un lametón de abajo a arriba. Mikasa gimió. Volví a lamerla y ella repitió el ruido. Aquello me complació más de lo que esperaba. Y me excitó. Desplacé ligeramente mi boca hacia arriba para lamer aquel botón de placer. Usando la punta de mi lengua comencé a estimularla. A excitarla. Joder, quiero que vaya tan caliente como lo voy yo. Las manos de ella se desplazaron de mi rostro a mi pelo para acariciarme. Sacaba y metía mi lengua, en un movimiento repetitivo, rozando aquel botón erecto. Ella suspiraba. Su cuerpo se calentaba a mí alrededor. Sus manos empezaban a empujar mi cabeza contra su sexo. Quería más. Quería más de mí. Acerqué mi mano hacia su vagina, acariciando con mis dedos su entrada. Sin dejar de lamer, introduje el dedo índice en aquella cavidad. Estrecha, caliente y húmeda. Mikasa soltó un jadeo de placer. Le había gustado. Sonreí. Saqué mi dedo índice para juntarlo contra el dedo corazón e introducir ambos a la vez. Mikasa respondió con otro jadeo, arqueando un poco su espalda y tirándome del pelo. Como me gustaban esas reacciones que tenia ella. Me excitaba saber que el placer que sentía en aquellos momentos era gracias a mí. Aceleré el ritmo de mi boca y ella removió las piernas inquieta. Mi cuerpo se calentaba y mi miembro se endurecía. Las yemas de sus dedos empujaban mi cabeza contra su sexo para crear una mayor fricción. Estaba ansiosa. Yo también estoy ansioso por hundirme entre tus piernas, mocosa. Con mis dedos, busqué aquella zona dentro de aquel estrecho lugar una zona un tanto rugosa. Cuando localicé aquel punto de placer dentro de ella, froté mis dedos contra aquella pared caliente. Mikasa gimió más alto y levantó sus caderas para que le diera más. Sus manos me presionaban contra ella hacia abajo a la vez que mecía sus caderas contra mi rostro. A este paso iba a ahogarme. Estaba húmeda y dispuesta. No le faltaba mucho para correrse. Sus paredes internas palpitaban alrededor de mis dedos. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Pero, no iba a darle el gusto. Así que, en contra de sus deseos, me aparté de ella. Mikasa bufó enfadada porque no le había dado lo que quería. La cubrí con mi cuerpo notando que ambos teníamos la temperatura alta. Me apoyé sobre mis brazos. La miré a los ojos. Estaba encendida.

– ¿Ocurre algo, señorita Ackerman? – Pregunté con socarronería. Rocé con la punta de mi erección toda la humedad que tenia ella en la entrepierna. Su humedad y mi saliva.

– Eres exasperante. – Cogió aire y se reacomodó debajo de mí. Me envolvió con sus brazos dejando sus manos en mis hombros. - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

No esperé más respuesta por su parte. Me deseaba y me necesitaba. Metí mi mano entre los dos para separarle los labios. Rocé intencionadamente su clítoris y ella separó más las piernas. Metí la punta de mi miembro en aquella cavidad estrecha, para luego, deslizarme de un solo golpe en su interior. Gruñí de puro y duro placer. Mikasa se quejó por la intrusión y me enterró las uñas en los hombros. "Bruto…", oí que me llamaba. Me retiré ligeramente para volver a entrar. Oh, por favor, qué gustazo. Su estrechez me apretaba y me envolvía completamente. Retiré gran parte de mi sexo para entrar con más fuerza. Jadeé. Mikasa me araño la espalda a la vez que arqueaba la suya. Repetí el movimiento para obtener más placer. Un quejido se escapó de entre los labios de ella, sin embargo no me pidió que fuera más suave o delicado. Volví a introducirme en su interior con vigor notando el calor que me envolvía. No pude evitarlo: gemí. Enterré los dedos en la tierra para sujetarme y hacerlo más fuerte. Con cada embestida, la chica gemía y se revolvía. Ambos estábamos calientes. No obstante aquello era insuficiente. Necesitaba entrar más adentro. Llenarla con todo mi ser. Con las manos manchadas de tierra, le puse sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Mirándola, me relamí los labios. Ella se apretó contra mí. Me retiré casi por completo y me enterré con fuerza en la tierna y caliente carne de su sexo. Mikasa se tensó a mi alrededor y jadeó. Yo le mordí el hombro, a la vez que destrozaba la tierra con mis manos. Tenía demasiado calor. Y no podía parar. Empecé a penetrarla con fuerza, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo. Ella cada vez estaba más húmeda. Podía moverme con mayor libertad. Notaba un cosquilleo en todo el miembro que me instigaba a ir un paso más allá. La oía gemir. Me arañaba la espalda. Me rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas. Sus talones presionaban con fuerza en mi trasero para que me hundiera más y más en ella. Para que la llenara por completo. La embestía con fuerza y rapidez. Estaba palpitante, húmeda y estrecha a mi alrededor. Para mí. Yo le había provocado aquello. Ella jadeaba. Me llamaba. Pedía más. Más rápido. Más fuerte. Más adentro.

Escondí mi rostro entre sus pechos. La cogí por los muslos, levantándola unos centímetros y la penetré, tal y como necesitaba. Duro, fuerte y rápido. Mikasa enterró sus manos en la hierba mientras se contraía con fuerza al llegar al orgasmo que tanto ansiaba. Entonces, soltó un gemido alto y agudo que fue mi perdición. No debía acabar en su interior. Estaba mal. Pero no pude contenerme. Me sobrevino el orgasmo liberando toda la tensión acumulada. Mi miembro erecto se contraía con fuerza. Con cada espasmo, notaba el semen caliente saliendo bajo presión de mi cuerpo para hundirse en el de ella. Si jadeé, gemí, gruñí o hice cualquier tipo de sonido indecente no fui consciente. Con unas últimas estocadas residuales, lo descargué todo en su interior.

Necesitaba aire. Intenté aspirar pero me costaba. Mi respiración era forzada. Relajé todo mi cuerpo para tumbarme encima de Mikasa. Ella también respiraba de manera agitada. Aún tenía la cabeza entre sus pechos. Me sentía cansado y aliviado. Las manos de ella acariciaban mi cabello. Estaba a gusto. De alguna manera, aquella chiquilla me hacía sentirme protegido. Y aquello me tranquilizaba. Me sentía tan vivo en aquellos momentos. Cerré los ojos para descansar sobre el pecho de Mikasa. Y volví a verlos a todos. A todos ellos. El nudo en el estómago que había desaparecido volvía a formarse. Noté como se humedecían los ojos. Definitivamente, soy imbécil. Y su susurro lo rompió todo. "No fue tu culpa…". Aquel dolor que había contenido durante tanto tiempo empezó a liberarse en forma de lágrimas silenciosas que iban cayendo desde mis ojos hasta el pecho de ella. Ella continuaba acariciándome el pelo. Amasándolo. Ofreciéndome consuelo. Por primera vez, llorar no me pareció incorrecto o de débiles. Me liberé de algún peso en mi interior.

Unos minutos más tarde, me sequé el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas. Salí de ella con suavidad y me arrodillé entre sus piernas. Había semen y… sangre. Tragué saliva. Probablemente la mocosa nunca había estado con ningún otro hombre y él no había tenido miramiento alguno. La había usado para liberarme. Ackerman se incorporó. Se frotó suavemente los huesos de la pelvis.

– ¿Te… te duele? – Pregunté con cierto temor. Claro que le dolía, idiota.

– Bueno… Para ser tan enano pesas bastante. Me has clavado tus huesos durante un buen rato, y ahora duele un poco. – Me miró de una manera extraña.

Vi como se dirigía al río para asearse. La imité. Una vez limpios, nos vestimos en silencio. Yo era el adulto y tenía que decir algo. Disculparme. Cogí el pijama sucio e hice una bola con él. Eso estaría bien. Pedirle perdón por hacerle daño. Exacto. Levantaré la vista, la miraré y me disculparé. No es tan difícil.

– ¿Me está escuchando, sargento Levi? – Había un tono de reproche en su voz.

– No. ¿Qué decías?

– Nada. – Suspiró. – Volvamos. – Me cogió de la mano y, como si fuera un niño, me guió hasta el castillo.

Entramos en el edificio. Ella, al andar, apenas hacía ruido. No se podía decir lo mismo de mí. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Aún me tenía cogido de la mano. En el segundo piso, estaban las habitaciones de las mocosas. No obstante, ella no se detuvo y continuó subiendo. Llegamos al tercer piso. Recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación. Abrió la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ruido. La cama estaba deshecha, tal y como la había dejado al salir antes. Ella me dejó en medio del cuarto. Me quitó de las manos la bola de ropa sucia que yo había hecho antes para tirarlo a un cesto que había allí.Volvió a cogerme y me guió hasta la cama. Con un movimiento de la mano, me indicó que me metiera dentro. La obedecí. Me tumbé sobre mi costado, mirándola. Ella me cubrió correctamente y se sentó encima de la almohada. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y subió los pies encima del lecho. Se había sentado y acomodado tan tranquilamente**.** Entonces me tendió una mano. Se la cogí entre las mías. Tenía la mano suave.

– Aunque me llame mocosa, soy lo suficientemente adulta para saber qué ha pasado. No se sienta culpable. Ambos lo necesitábamos.

– Te he usado. – Apreté su mano entre las mías.

– Yo también le he usado. – Se inclinó sobre mi oído para susurrar. – Y, al fin y al cabo, lo he disfrutado. – Se separó de mí con una sonrisa. – Vamos, duérmase. Me espero. – Me dio un suave apretón.

Cerré los ojos y relajé mi respiración. Unos minutos más tarde, noté que separaba su mano de las mías. Se levantó, me colocó correctamente un mechón del flequillo y susurró: "Buenas noches, Levi", seguido de un beso en la frente. La vi marcharse tan silenciosamente como había aparecido. Desplacé mi cuerpo hasta el lugar donde ella había estado. Estaba calentito. Acerqué mis manos a mi rostro y aspiré. Había dejado su olor. Con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios, noté que el sueño me vencía. Mi último pensamiento fue que… Mikasa… Mikasa olía muy bien.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Soy Txelleta y esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo la historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Cualquier opinión será bien recibida :)****  
**

**Besos!**


End file.
